


WOSO Imagines

by X_MCcrew_X



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_MCcrew_X/pseuds/X_MCcrew_X
Summary: Different imagines/one-shots of woso players.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like this imagines, they were originally published on Wattpad but I decided to also post them here. Requests are open


	2. How We Met (Ellie Carpenter)

It all started in the 2019 World Cup, in France. It was the first time I had been called up to such a big tournament with Australia.  
I wasn't supposed to be in the team but unfortunately Laura Alleway had an injury so they called me to replace her.

At first it was hard getting into that New position but once I got the hang of things I was completely comfortable with being a defender. With the hang of things and having Steph Catley helping me we were looking solid as a team. We had a lot of confidence going in to the first game but Italy surprised us and it was all my fault. I couldn't defend the Italian player well so I knew it was my fault. We lost that game. After it ended I just went to the locker room, not wanting to talk to anyone, I had my head down I didn't want to talk to the press so I just ignored them I had just cost my team our first win. Once inside the locker room I just sat in my locker just looking at the ground I knew that at least Steph and Mackenzie were trying to come talk to me but I also knew that they weren't going to ignore the press so I had a little more alone time.

Or so I thought, a minute or two after I took my shirt off Ellie came in clearly looking for me. She came in crouching down in front of me and grabbing my chin "It's okay, we can come back from this. It was not your fault" I saw in her eyes that she meant it but I couldn't believe it, it was my fault. I was told to watch number 19 I could feel my eyes fill up with tears "But it was my fault Ellie, coach told me to watch her and I didn't" I could tell my voice was trembling and I felt a tear start falling but she was quick to wipe it off "Look at me" I sigh and then looked her in the eye "It was not your fault. We didn't have a good game in general as a team. It was not your fault" I knew she was telling the truth. I nodded even though a part of me was still saying it was my fault. She caresses my cheek before hugging me "We'll come back from this one" I nod against her shoulder as the rest of the team starts coming into the locker Mackenzie and Steph both give me a look that tells me that they don't think is my fault and I just look back at them knowing they can read me.

After that came the game against Brazil. Ellie and I grew closer after the Italy game. The game was hard. It was the 66 minute and the game was tied, I send a cross in for Sam but a Brazilian player ends up putting it in the back of the net. I see Ellie come running at me so I catch her when she jumps up. After the hugs and getting into position we see the Brazilian players talking to the referee because apparently Sam was offside. We all get scared when she decides to go see the var, while she's checking I feel Ellie grabbing my hand "It's okay we got this" I look at her and nod "We got this" I say a little more louder so the rest of the girls hear me. We see the referee signal that it wasn't offside and I smile big.

We ended up winning that game, now it was time for Jamaica. In the bus ride back to the hotel I sit with Ellie, she smiles before kissing my cheek "Told you we had it" I smile "You were right". 

When it was time for the game against Jamaica we were super confident we had just won against Brazil. We ended up winning 4-1.

I smile after talking to the press about the game we just won and quickly walk back to the locker room. We all start talking happily we were going to the round of sixteen. 

And then it was heartbreak, the game against Norway. We thought we could do it after Elise goal but we lost in penalties. I try to not cry and I see Ellie go to sit on the bench so I sit next to her and let her cry on my shoulder "It's okay" I whisper and pull her closer "It's okay". 

After the heartbreak of being eliminated of a world cup we end up visiting Paris and that's when Ellie tells me she likes me, when she does I just smile before giving her a kiss.


	3. World Champs (Mapi Leon)

You know what's the worst part about playing soccer? Having to play against your significant other in a important stage like a round of 16 match. Well that's what happened to me.

I met Mapi in our first game against Spain this year, I had just gotten the call-up for the National Team. We ended up winning that game and I ended up switching jerseys with Mapi. I saw her again when I got signed to Barcelona. We trained together, we played together and after a lot, a lot, of flirting we got together. 

None of the fans knew but that didn't mean that we were hiding it's just that we didn't kiss in front of cameras. And then the World Cup started we weren't in the same group but we had to play against each other in the round of 16. I remember being really nervous about it and Christen having to calm me down. I was starting that match and I knew that Mapi was too so when I saw her in the tunnel I gave her a small smile to which she gave me one back with a wink.  
And then the game started, we were up thanks to a penalty really early in the game and then we were surprised by Jenni with her goal that tied it up. While the Spanish players were celebrating I quickly reassured Becky that it wasn't her fault and that we still got this.

The game kept going back and forth until I send in the ball to Rose and then we see her in the ground. The referee quickly signals for a penalty and I see Mapi get really mad at her so the referee ends up going to the VAR to check if it was a penalty or not.

She ends up signaling that it is indeed a penalty and I see Megan coming with the ball to where I am "Go get your first World Cup goal" I look at her not believing it but she nods so I set the ball down and look at Sandra, she knew me and I know that Mapi knew me too and that she was signaling where I normally kick the ball in the penalties so as soon as the referee blows the whistle I kick the ball to the other side completely faking Sandra. When the balls hits the back of the net I quickly take off running to the bench hugging all of my teammates.

The rest of the game is pretty eventful but not much as it ends just like that. When the final whistle blows Christen comes running at me picking me up.

After that we start shaking hands with the Spanish players. I hug Alexia and Sandra at the same time kissing their heads cause after all they're still my teammates. When I reach Mapi I see her crying to which I quickly embrace her. I feel her cry on my shoulder and I rub her back feeling guilty about this "I'm sorry" I whisper into her ear before kissing her head. I hear my teammates calling my name so I slowly let go of Mapi I rub her cheeks and kiss her forehead "I gotta go" she nods and I kiss her forehead again then quickly turn around getting in the circle my teammates are doing. They congratulate me for making the penalty to which I give a little smile still thinking about my girlfriend. We then have to go to our locker room. 

I don't see Mapi till the finals, of course we talk and all but once I get into the stadium to start warming up I see her sitting in the crowd wearing my jersey to which I have a big smile on my face the whole warm-up.

Then the game starts we're having a good game winning 1 nothing and then I see the ball coming my way, I look at the goal and just kick the ball as soon as it is in my feet putting it inside the net I quickly throw myself in Tobins arm celebrating the goal. After that the match wasn't that eventful and as soon as I hear the final whistle I look at my teammates in shock, we just won the World Cup. Kelley comes running to me "Let's go see our girls" I smile and take off running to where Mapi is and as soon as I see her I just climb the stands and kiss her I knew that after this photos of us would be everywhere but honestly at this moment I couldn't care less. We stop kissing to breathe and I smile happily "You did it" she tells me to which I smile even more "That goal was for you" I tell her and I see her blush I give her one more kiss after hearing my teammates telling me to hurry up "I'll see you at the party" I tell her climbing down of the stands to which she just laughs and tells me to go with my team. I smile when I reach Kelley and I quickly hug her before we get in line to get our medals. Once we all have the medals on we see Carli alongside Megan and Alex being the cup we quickly celebrate it and start passing the cup between us. Once I have it I just point at where Mapi is with a big smile in my face.


	4. You're literally a female version of Messi (Alexia Putellas)

Being a world cup champion was definitely one of the best feeling in the world. After all the party's and alcohol I was filled with offers from different clubs wanting to sign me. The two that were willing to pay a lot to get me were Atletico de Madrid and FC Barcelona. It wasn't that hard of a choice, since I was little I had been a big fan of Barcelona so for them wanting to pay me that much just to get me in their team was an amazing feeling.

So as soon as I made my mind on wanting to sign with them I had one day to say goodbye to my family and try to learn a little Spanish before leaving to get to Barcelona. When I got there I was quickly picked up from the airport by a driver that took me to the club. I was handed some papers to sing and then take the official pictures before quickly meeting the coach and him telling me that the whole team was going into a little trip to practice and bond so I was happy to meet all of the players. 

A few hours later after settling in it was time to meet the team. I was one of the last person's to get to the club so we could leave for the trip and when I got there I just stood to the side waiting for the coach to introduce me and then get on the bus, I knew that the players were talking about me but I didn't understand them at all, the Spanish lessons didn't really work so when the coach started talking I tried to understand what he was saying but couldn't. After he introduced me to the team I learned that at least I wasn't the only New player. I smile at Caroline when she approaches me "Want to sit with me on the bus?" I nod still very shy with all of them and we all get inside the bus everybody is in their own bubbles until Vicky says that they should get to know us the new players. The rest of the ride is them asking us questions. 

When we get to the location we all start getting of the bus and following the staff to where we'll be staying. It's a really nice place. Once inside the little like hotel we get paired up for the rooms and I end with Alexia Putellas as my roommate I smile at her and follow her to our room. I let her pick her bed and then sit on my own grabbing my phone seeing a bunch of messages on the group I have with the rest of my USWNT teammates. I was about to start reading them when I heard Alexia tell me something "We should get ready" I look at her "For training" she clarifies and I nod shortly before going to the bathroom to get ready. Once we're both ready I follow her out the room and to where the rest of the team is, I'm quickly approached by Caroline as she smiles "Bus buddy's?" I smile "Of course" I sit next to her on the bus to the training facility.

We start training and I quickly get the hang of things fitting right in with the team, to finish practice we start a scrimmage. I quickly get the ball to Caro and make a run along side her, she passes me the ball and I cross it to where Alexia is letting her have an easy finish. My team ends up winning the scrimmage and I smile as they congratulate me on the crosses.

After practice we get back to the hotel and I go back to being shy which surprises everyone since I talk a lot while playing. We then have this kind of Barbeque where all of us New players cook. It was really fun and I'm liking how this team is but I'm still very shy.

After a week of practice and a game we get back to Barcelona. When we get there we start training again because of the Catalunya Cup. I'm still very shy with the team but I got really close with Caroline and Sandra.

I walk into breakfast smiling at my phone reading some messages from my USWNT teammates "Talking to your girl?" I look up from my phone to see Caroline wiggling her eyebrows at me to which I just laugh "Yeah right, like I could get a girl" I hear Caroline and Alexia laugh "Honey you could get any girl you want" says Alexia before winking at me and sitting down with her food. I blush to the point where I'm absolutely red and Caroline just laughs at me I grab my food and sit down without saying a word to anyone. "You okay there?you look a little red" Alexia asks me after she sits in front of me to which I just nod looking at my food. I hear Caroline laugh at me so I just sink more into my chair. After breakfast we start training again. I'm super confident in the field so everyone is confused when I smile shyly when coach congratulates me on fitting in with the team so quickly. After I shower and change I'm grabbing my bag when Alexia approaches me "I don't understand" I look at her weirdly "Understand what?" I ask her "How you're so shy when you're literally a female version of Messi" I blush "No but like seriously, you're amazing on the field, you're hot as fuck there is literally no reason for you to be this shy" I blush even more "You think I'm hot?" I ask still blushing but with more confidence in my voice "Umm...well yeah" she blushes and I smile "Well good thing I think you're hot as fuck too" I smile before walking past her "Let's hang out on tuesday" I tell her before walking out of there. I smile not knowing where did that confidence come from and Caroline looks at me surprised "You were confident...?" I hit her head softly "Shut up!"


	5. Homesick (Ellie Carpenter)

It was about two in the morning when I heard my phone start ringing I groaned having just slept half an hour and took my phone without looking to see who was calling "Hello?" I ask clearly still half asleep "I completely woke you up didn't I? I'm such an idiot" hearing the voice of my girlfriend I quickly woke up "Ellie! You're not an idiot" I said before sitting and turning on the light "What happened?" I ask her after she doesn't talk for a little bit "I just...I miss home, I miss you." I smile softly before switching the call to FaceTime seeing her in her Portland Thorns jersey "I miss you too babe" I say and see her smile at the name "What about next week I'll go see your game and I'll bring you stuff from here and some of my clothes so you can put them on every time you miss me?" I ask her knowing she'll love the idea, seeing as she literally has almost all of my hoodies she nods smiling and I smile seeing her smile. I'm about to tell her something when Caitlin comes into view "Y/N! We miss you!" I'm about to answer when another head pops into frame "Y/N? Hey!" Says Hayley and I smile "Hey guys, I miss you too" they smile "You're watching the game later right?" I look at the time and nod knowing I won't get much sleep tonight "You don't have to, you can go to sleep." Says Ellie and I just look at her "When have I missed one of your games? Besides I don't have an early training tomorrow" I say knowing that I actually have to get up at like 8 am to train and then get on the flight to surprise her "Are you sure?" She says again and I nod smiling "I'm sure honey." She blushes at the pet name and I just smile "Go get ready for the game" I tell her smiling and she pouts "I'm ready" I look at her not believing her "I just have to put my cleats on I'll do it quick but I want to talk to you" I laugh "Fine" I get up from bed grabbing my phone and getting out of my room to go to the kitchen. "So who are you playing?" I ask my girlfriend and her two friends "We're playing the Red Stars" says Hayley and I smile nodding "So you'll be playing Sam and Mack right?" The three of them nod and I grab myself a cup of coffee after putting my phone against the wall. I look to the phone and I see another head come into view "Hi Y/N!" I laugh at Emily's excitement "Hi Emily" she smiles before sitting down with them. We talk till they have to go warm up and I smile reassuring Ellie that we'll see each other soon and that I love her.

I spend the night watching the game and drinking coffee. When the game ends I wait a few minutes before calling Ellie, she immediately answer and I see that she's still on the field "Hey babe! Y'all did amazing!" I tell her with a smile and I smile even bigger seeing her blush at the pet name "But I didn't play the whole game" she tell me kind of sadly and I look at her "The only reason of that is because three weeks ago you got a knee injury" she sighs nodding and keeps walking on the field till she reaches Mackenzie "Hey Mack!" I say happily "Y/N!" She says taking the phone from Ellies hand and I just laugh after seeing her face. We talk for a bit before Ellie takes her phone back and she tells me that she has to go with the team for the typical thing they do with the Rose City Riveters and I just nod "Go have fun" I tell her before hanging up.

I look at the time and decide on taking a shower, after the shower I change and have a quick breakfast before leaving for the gym. After my training session I meet up with a few of my friends so they can help me get a few things for Ellie and then I go home to pack my bags.

When I'm done packing I text my friend so they pick me up to take me to the airport.

Before boarding the flight I send a quick text to Ellie saying that I'll be camping with Jack and Emma so that I won't have signal in case she contacts me when I'm in the flight. I sleep the whole way to Portland, when we land one of the flight attendants wakes me up to which I thank her before grabbing my bag and turning on my phone seeing that Ellie just texted me an alright and that she'll miss me so I smile before calling Caitlin to let her know that I'm already here.

I go grab my other bag after hanging up with Caitlin and I buy a water waiting for her. She gets here and hugs me excitedly "Let's go surprise your girl" she tells me and I smile "We have training now so you can come with me and stay in the locker room while we are in training and then surprise her when we finish" she tells me to which I nod seeing as she has a good plan.

We get to the stadium and she tells me she's late so I go with her to the locker room where there is no one, I stay there for a few minutes before deciding that I'm getting her flowers to make the surprise better I tell one of the security guards so they can let me in when I get back and he smiles nodding. I grab some flowers from a nearby place alongside a coffee. When I get back I just go inside the locker room again. 

I wait for a while and then I hear a bunch of voices and then I hear Ellie talk. "Why do I need to go inside first?" I try not to laugh while I get up with the flowers and the coffee in my hands "Just go!" I hear Caitlin say before the door opens and Ellie enters. She looks up from the floor and sees me so she opens her mouth in shock "Not even a hug?" I ask jokingly and quickly put the things down when I see her run to jump on top of me so I catch her smiling "You're here" she whispers and I smile kissing her head "I heard you were missing me so I got the flight right after training after your game" I tell her and she hits my shoulder "You told me you didn't have training!" I smile "It was a little lie" she just smiles before kissing me.


	6. You're back? (Abby Dahlkemper)

Leaving the US to go to England was really hard mostly because it meant leaving my girlfriend of that time, her name was Abby, I met her on my first day of college and I was immediately attracted to her. After 2 years of dating I had an opportunity to play in England, it was one of the hardest decisions of my life, stay in the US with my girlfriend or try something new in England. I ended up choosing England which devastated me as well as Abby. 

Now I have been in England for about 6 years, I've been playing for Arsenal for the past two years. It's really good being here but I really miss home, I miss my family and most importantly Jill told me that if I go play in the US I'll have a spot in the roster for the Olympics so that's what I did. I got transferred to the North Carolina Courage, I don't really know the team I just know they won last season and that's about it.

Today was my last day in England so all my teammates came to the airport to wish me a good trip and good rest of the season. Inside the airplane I watched a movie and then slept the whole way. As soon as I landed I told my ex-teammates about it and then went to grab my bags. When I have them I start walking seeing a tall blonde girl with a sing with my name I approach her and smile "Hey!I'm Sam remember me?" I look at her face for a few seconds before quickly hugging her "Of course I remember you Tower of Power" I use the nickname I had put her in our college years. We get inside her car and she starts talking about the team "You'll stay with me and Abby for a few days is that okay?" I nod but my mind lingers on that name for a bit it can't be the same Abby that was my girlfriend right? There's no way she wants to see me and even less chance that she'll let me stay on her apartment. 

Once we get there Sam helps me take my bags up to the apartment and then she shows me my room "Abby isn't here yet, she'll be here for dinner" I nod and start unpacking a little bit. "I'm home!" I hear after a few minutes and I just absolutely freeze there's no way. I slowly walk out of my room and I see her standing at the door just as beautiful as I remember "Hey" I say and she looks at me shocked "What?You're back? What are you doing here?" She asks me coming closer to me "I...I got transferred so I'm your New teammate" she looks at me surprised and then nods "Welcome to the team" she tells me before she goes to her room. I sigh feeling all the feelings from six years ago resurface. I sit down in the table while Sam is cooking and I quickly grab my phone texting the groupchat I have with Viv and Dan "Hey guys, I kind of have a situation here so answer fast" I send them and as soon as they answer I start telling them about the fact that not only is she my teammate but also my roommate, I'm about to send another text answering one of their questions when Abby and Sam sit down in front of me so I put my phone down. "So how's England been?" Sam asks me while grabbing the plates and putting food on them "Thanks, and it's been good, it was really hard the first two years but then it was amazing, mostly these last two years" they nod "You were playing for Arsenal right?" I nod "Yeah they're a great team and an even greater group of girls" they nod and we talk about the Courage until we finish dinner "I'll clean the dishes" I tell them and when Sam is about to protest I talk again "It's the least I can do, you're letting me stay at your apartment and you even went to get me at the airport" I give her a smile showing my small dimples and I grab the plates taking them to the sink. After i clean them I smile at the two girls "I'm going to sleep, I'm still jet lagged" they nod and I go to my room almost immediately falling asleep thinking about Abby.

The next morning I'm woken up by my alarm which I quickly turn off before getting up and putting some shorts and a sports bra. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and then I go for my normal morning run. An hour later I get home and I get inside completely sweaty. I go to the kitchen making myself a smoothie and I start drinking absolutely forgetting that I'm only on some shorts and a sports bra I feel eyes on me so I look to the side seeing Abby staring at me "Enjoying the view?" I tell her jokingly and she blushes "Shut up" I smile softly and after finishing my smoothie I take a shower and change.

After a few weeks I'm close with almost all the girls of the team except of course Jess and Jaelene, I've been getting closer to Abby again and I'm almost sure that her feelings for me are back. We've been flirting a lot since the day I caught her staring. 

"Hey Abby?" I ask her one day after practice while we're getting changed in the locker room "Yeah?" She tells me "Do you want to go out tonight?" I ask her deciding that today's the day I tell her that I'm still in love with her "Like a date?" I nod at her question "Unless you don't want it to be" I look at the ground and I hear her laugh "Of course I want to you idiot" I smile "Well then be ready at eight" I tell her smiling before grabbing my bag walking out of there. 

We've been dating for two months now since that date. I look down at my chest seeing her completely asleep and I smile thinking that maybe I can skip today's run. I kiss her head and hug her closer to me before falling asleep again.


	7. Take a pic, it'll last longer (Lucy Bronze)

Getting called up to play with England was always one of my dreams since I was a little girl. So when Phil told me that I was going to camp with them and probably playing in the friendlies against Norway and Belgium I was absolutely static. I got to the airport alongside my teammate Leah Williamson, we quickly boarded the plane and talked about the team and the fact that she was really happy I finally got the call-up. 

Once we arrive we grab our bags and call a taxi to drives us to the hotel where we'll meet up and stay for a few days before leaving to go to Belgium. We're talking as we make our way into the hotel seeing that we're the last ones to get here so we stop talking letting Phil talk. I feel a lot of looks on me but I don't look up from the ground. I just do when I hear my name being called by Phil, I give a small smile before he talks a little about the other rookies and then he gives us each a paper with the schedule and who we're rooming with. I scan my paper to see who in rooming with...Lucy Bronze I mentally curse, she's literally one of my celebrity crushes so this will be hard. Leah comes closer to me reading who I'm rooming with and she throws her arm around me "Good luck with that" she whispers in my ear and I push her off "Fuck off" she laughs pushing me back making me stumble against someone "Hey careful there, I don't want my roommate to get hurt on the first day" I blush at Lucy's words "Sorry" I say and kill Leah with my eyes to which she just laughs "We should go you our room" I nod at Lucy and grab my bag from the floor before following her, she's even prettier in person. 

We get to our room and I let her pick the bed first, once she picks I just put my bag on the other one before sitting down on it "You're not a talkative person right?" I blush softly "I...I just find it hard to talk to New person's, ask Leah. I didn't talk to her for like two months" I say remembering that she looked intimidating to me so I never talked to her until she approached me. "Well, I don't want you to not talk to me for two months so what about we get to know each other" I nod slowly looking at her.

We spent the whole afternoon talking and getting to know each other. After that it was time to go eat dinner so I followed her down to the dining room. We each grabbed a plate with food and I quickly found Leah sitting next to her seeing as I was still very shy with Lucy. She looks at me kind of disappointed that I didn't sit with her and I look down starting to eat. Leah introduces me to her usual table which consists of Rachel, Millie, Steph and Nikita I just smile softly at them still finding it hard to talk a lot to them since I don't know them. Leah knows this so she helps me get to know them and when we're close to finish dinner I'm laughing and making jokes with all of them. After dinner we all take the elevator together. After we reach our floor we say our goodbyes and we go our separate ways to our rooms.

I get inside my room seeing Lucy already sitting on her bed reading a book so I just grab some of my clothes before going to the bathroom to change. Once I'm changed I get into bed grabbing my IPad and I start sketching, I end up sketching Lucy without noticing so as soon I notice I quickly save it before turning off the IPad. Lucy looks at me and I give her a small smile so she goes back to her book and I just keep looking at her, I didn't thought she could get prettier but she did, she looks so calm and interested in the book with her glasses on "Take a picture, it'll last longer" I'm startled from her voice and I grab my phone taking a picture of her so she just laughs. I look at the picture and smile seeing how cute she looks. 

I don't get playing time until the Norway game, where not only do I got my first cap I also got my first goal. Even though we end up losing the game most of the girls celebrate me in the locker room.

We get back to the hotel and once we're in our room Lucy congratulates me "Hey! That was an amazing goal" she tells me as soon as she sees me step inside the room "I'm proud of you" she hugs me and I freeze before hugging her back feeling safe in her arms.


	8. You're not killing anyone (Danielle Van de Donk)

I met Danielle when I got traded to Arsenal almost two years ago, we quickly clicked but didn't start dating until almost a year ago. We weren't hiding from the fans so nobody was surprised when I went to see all of her World Cup games. 

Today was our first game of the season, against West Ham, so as every other day I woke up before Danielle. I got up, put some clothes on, and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

As I was about to finish I felt Dan wrap her arms around my waist and leave a kiss in my shoulder since I'm way taller than her. I smile before turning off the stove and turning around hugging her "Good morning babe" she tells me kissing my neck, I smile "Good morning" I crouch down a little bit before kissing her lips softly. We then eat breakfast and get ready for the game, I drive us to the stadium.

When we get there we get off the car and I grab her hand, I see the media person's and wave to them while walking inside the stadium.

We get inside the locker room and start changing, we get ready and wait for warm ups 

After warm ups we put our jerseys on and I give Dan a kiss on the back of her hand since I'm behind her in the tunnel. As the game starts we quickly have almost full possession. After a few minutes I get the ball and I just shoot it. I look at the goal seeing the ball go past the goalkeeper hands so I smile feeling a lot of arms hugging me. After that Jill also gets a goal before half time. Once inside the locker room we talk about what we did good in the game so far.

We go back for the second half and three minutes into it I'm about to send a cross when one of the girls from the other team tackles me and I fall awkwardly on my leg. I immediately feel the pain spread through my body, I grab my leg grunting and I feel a hand on my back "Tell me where it hurts" i point to my right leg already crying because the pain is too much. I let the medic turn me around so I'm lying on my back and let her move my leg, when she moves my ankle I grab the turf letting a loud groan from the pain "You're out for the rest of the game" she tells me and helps me sit up, I then see Dan next to me and she helps the medic get me off the field and then Viv helps me get to the locker room where the medics start moving my leg to see what type of injury it is, they then wrap my ankle in ice an I just sigh knowing I'll be out for at least a game. They gave me some pain killers and after a few minutes I see all my teammates coming un. As soon as Dan sees me she hugs me "Are you okay? Does it hurt? I swear I'm going to kill that girl" I grab her face "I'm okay, and you're not killing anyone" I kiss her cheek and the medic comes in with a boot and crutches and I sigh letting her take the ice off, I put the boot on before standing up with Dans help and grabbing the crutches "Come back tomorrow so we can see how it evolves and then we'll determinate for how long you'll be out" I nod sihging and walk out of there along side Dan.

She helps me get in the car and then she drives us home. Once inside the apartment I let myself fall on the bed feeling how the pain killers are finally acting. Dan sits down next to me and I put my head on her lap "Did we win?" She chuckles "Yes we did" I smile softly while she strokes my hair "I love you" I tell her "I love you too babe" I smile at that before falling asleep with my head on her lap.


	9. She's really good  (Mackenzie Arnold)

I was twirling my drumsticks waiting for my friend to come pick me up when my mom came into the room "Honey?" I look at her "Can you take Sophie to see a soccer game tomorrow? She really wants to go and I'll be at work" I sigh before nodding knowing how upset my little sister will be if I say no. She gives me a hug thanking me and leaves me alone in my room again. I wasn't a big fan of soccer but I didn't mind watching it so it wasn't a big deal, a few minutes after that I hear the doorbell ring so I quickly grab my other drumstick and my phone before quickly making my way down. I kiss my mom on the cheek and kiss my sisters head before saying goodbye and opening the door seeing Emma, my best friend, outside. "You ready to rock?" I laugh at her while getting in her car "Let's do it" I tell her and she starts driving to the bar where we'll be playing today with the rest of our band. I play drums, Emma plays guitar and sings and Leah plays bass guitar. 

When we get to the bar we see Leah already there waiting for us so we quickly say hi and start setting up inside the bar. Once everything is ready I sit down adjusting my drums and testing them a little bit just to be sure. I then get up putting my drumsticks in my back pocket and go to the table where Emma and Leah are talking "You guys ready?" I ask them and they nod so we go to our instruments and I sit down behind my drums. I look at my band mates making sure they're ready before starting the countdown with my drumsticks. We then start playing and as soon as we do most of the people in the bar turn to look at us. I scan the crowd of people while still playing and putting most of my attention on the drums. 

While scanning the crowd I see a group of about 20 girls all together, they all looked pretty but there was one that caught my attention she was talking to one of her friends I assume while looking at us. We finish the song and smile at the claps before starting a new song. This one is a little more laid back and slow so I'm not paying that much attention to the drums, I've played this song a thousand times so I know exactly how to do it. I look at the girls again and look at the girls lips trying to understand what she's saying, I see one of her friend point at me and she smiles before saying "She's really good" I smile before paying attention to the drums. 

We do about three more songs before taking a break, I put my drumsticks on my back pocket and follow my friends to a table, we get some beers and start talking deciding which songs are we doing after this little break. I suggest one of our own songs and they both look at me before nodding and we decide that we'll do that one at the end. 

We play a lot of covers after that and I look at them making sure that we're doing our song and I start it off making a quick and difficult riff I then slow the tempo smoothly and the song starts. After finishing the song we smile at the people that clap at us before we start dissembling the drums and one of the guys from the bar helps us get it on Leahs truck, we then grab the guitar and their cases putting them on the truck. Leah locks it up and we get inside the bar again thanking the owner for letting us play there and also thanking him for the free beers he's giving us now. We sit down drinking our beers and talking and I see that the group of girls is still here and they're looking at us I give them a small smile before telling my friends about them. After we finish our beer we leave the bar and say our goodbyes before Emma takes me home. I say goodbye to Emma and get inside my house locking the door. I quietly go to my room so I don't wake up my sister or mom.

The next day I wake up thanks to my alarm, I groan before getting up and taking a shower. After freshening up I put on some basketball shorts and a random shirt. I go down the stairs to the kitchen where I see my mom and sister having breakfast I sit down with them "Good morning" I say "Good morning sweetie. When did you get home last night?" I smile at her "About one am I think" she nods and we eat breakfast just listening to Sophie talk about the Chicago Red Stars and how she's excited to meet some players that I don't remember the name of. 

I don't do much the rest of the day, until it's about four pm and Sophie tells me we should get ready for the game. I put on some black ripped jeans and a Chicago Red Stars jersey that we had gotten Sophie but was way too big for her so she gave it to me. I look at the name on the back and wonder who she is, I know she's a goalkeeper because the jersey is a different color than the one that Sophie has. Once I'm ready I grab my phone and keys before letting Sophie walk out first, I lock the door and get inside the car. I start driving to the stadium while listening to some music "Hey Soph?" I ask and she hums to let me know she's listening "Who's jersey am I wearing" she laughs before telling me that it's Mackenzie Arnold and while we wait at a red light she shows me a picture and I think to myself that I've seen her before. I don't think too much about since Sophie talks about them so much that that's the reason she looks familiar. 

We get to the stadium and I smile seeing Sophie so happy she shows me the sing she made and I smile taking a picture of her and the sing right in front of the stadium. We get inside and we find our seats, we're really close to one of the benches and I smile listening to Sophie talk about how excited she is about the game. 

The game goes over smoothly with Chicago winning two nothing. I wait alongside Sophie for the players. She takes pictures with most of them and she gets really excited when Mackenzie comes to us, she shows her the sing and she smile signing it. She looks at me and gives me a smile "Hey! You look familiar" I look at her weirdly and Sophie looks at the interaction "Weren't you the girl playing the drums yesterday at the Stars Bar?" I nod remembering that I saw her and she was the one that thought I was really good "Yeah that was me" Sophie looks at me shocked "What? I didn't know they were there" Mackenzie laughs and keeps talking with us for a while. After the staff tell her she has to leave she takes a picture with us before leaving. I look at Sophie and she has the biggest smile I've seen "You happy?" She nods hugging me tightly "Thank you for bringing me here" I kiss her head "Of course little one" 

After a few days I see Mackenzie again, I see her while we're playing at the same bar as the last time. I smile at her and at our break I sit at the table with her. We talk during my whole break.

That becomes a tradition, every week we play she would come, sit down in a table listening to us, in our break I would sit down next to her and we would talk. 

After two months or so of that tradition we agree on going out on a date. The date was amazing I showed her my favorite places in Chicago. When it ended I took her home, I got out of my car smiling at her, she smiles at me before taking my hand and pulling me closer. I smile and grab her waist before connecting our lips. She smiles into the kiss before pulling me closer. We're interrupted by her teammates whistling at us from the apartment. I laugh and give her one last kiss "See you Tuesday?" I ask "See you Tueday" I smile before getting inside my car, I wait until she's inside before leaving. 

When Tuesday comes I'm playing a song laughing and I see her come into the bar I smile at her. When we get our break I sit down next to her smiling "Hi" she laughs "Hi" we talk the rest of the night. 

I see her again Friday when she picks me up for a brunch date. We laugh and talk about our lives before finishing brunch. After paying we start walking and she slowly takes my hand to which I smile "Hey Mack?" She looks at me "I know we met just about two month ago but I really, really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously and she smile before kissing me "Is that a yes?" I ask her after we end the kiss "Of course it's a yes you idiot" I smile while she kisses me again.


	10. Fucking Finally (Jill Roord)

I first met Jill thanks to my little sister, they got called up to play togheter and she was her best friend. I got along with her but it wasn't like we were friend. Throughout the years I started getting closer to her until I turned 20 years old and I left to leave in the US and play in the WNBA. 

Jill and I tried talking but one day we just stopped, I obviously still talked to my sister so I knew that she was doing well. 

This year I got traded to the Washington Mystics and I was really excited to play there, this year was also World Cup year and I didn't know if I was going to be able to go see one of Viv's games seeing that I would be in the middle of my season when it took place. Viv knew this and she understood it but she still was pretty disappointed she hasn't really seen me since I left 4 years ago only on holidays since we both were pretty busy. 

It was hard for me not being able to go to Viv's final game but I put on my Miedema jersey and sat in front of the tv alongside a few of my teammates to cheer her on. I was extremely proud of her for reaching the finals even if they didn't win so as soon as I knew she would pick up the phone I called her "I'm so freaking proud of you" was the first thing I told her and she laughed a little, we talked for a few minutes before she had to go and she promised me that she would watch my game even if was late over there, I told her she didn't have to but she promised she would either way.

An hour after the game was over we got to our stadium me still with my Miedema jersey on, I got ready for the game. I was focused on the game as soon as I stepped on the court.

We had an amazing game and not to sound egocentric but I had an amazing game, my teammates congratulated me on my game and I thanked them before going to take a shower. 

I got home like thirty minutes after our game ended and as soon as I stepped in Viv called me "You had an amazing game" I smiled "Thank you sis, did you really stay up only to see my game?" I heard voices coming from her side of the call "Not only me, Jill and Dvd did too" I was kind of shocked to hear that Jill stayed up to see my game "Well thank them for me please" I said still kind of shocked, we talked for a little bit more before we hung up and I went straight to sleep still thinking about Jill.

A few months later after winning the championship I was back in the Netherlands but not for celebrating, as soon as I got home and saw my mom I broke down in her arms I couldn't believe he was gone, my grandpa was gone. My mom tried to comfort me but ended up crying with me. An hour after getting home I got in the car and drove to the airport, I got there and sat down in the waiting area. A few minutes later I saw the team coming my way, Viv saw me and dropped her bags before rushing to me and hugging me "Is he...is he really?" I just nodded trying not to break down again, I had to be strong for her. I pulled her closer to me and let her hide her head in my neck, her teammates looked at me with sadness and Danielle quickly came to me joining our hug. I appreciated that she did because she was one of Viv's best friends and a very good friend of mine. "Come on, let's go to our house, be with mom and dad" Viv nodded and I kissed her forehead before grabbing her luggage from Jill "Thank you" she nodded and I went back with Viv.

When we got home she broke down with mom and I sat in the couch with dad, he asked me why I wasn't crying "I have to be strong for you guys, besides I broke down with mom when I got here earlier" he nodded before hugging me "He was so proud of you when you won the championship" my eyes immediately got watery because he never actually liked the idea of me playing basketball, my family was a family of football so it was hard for him to understand that I didn't want to play football but wanted to play basketball and to know that he was proud of me is something really important.

Three days later it was time for Viv's game, we had already had the funeral a day after we got here and Viv had decided to play the game because she knew that's what's he would of wanted. We were all in the stands cheering for her and it hurt me that she cried after scoring the goal because I know how much that goal meant for her. When the game ended I was quick to get to the field obviously with the security permission and as soon as I found her I just hugged her "He's so proud of you, just like dad is, just like mom is and just like I am" I told her and I felt her take a deep breath in order to not cry "He's proud of you too" she told me and I nodded "I know" I kissed her head and then pulled away from the hug "You okay?" She nodded "You sure?" She nodded again giving me a little smile and before we could talk more Danielle came to where we were alongside Jill "Hey guys" said Viv and they smiled softly at us "You two doing okay?" Danielle asked us but it was mostly directed at me since she had talked to Viv to which I just nodded "Just trying to be strong and keep on living" Viv nodded at my statement and I saw Jill look at me "Now you three go shower, y'all stink" I said before she had the chance to tell me something Danielle quickly gasped offended and came to me wiping all her forehead sweat on my shirt "Okay! That's disgusting!" I said while quickly taking her off of me "Damn you're strong" she said because I took her off me pretty easily to which I just laughed "Seriously go shower and we can go get dinner after" she perked up after the mention of food "You'll pay?" I sighed "Sure" she looked at me excitedly before quickly saying "Last one to the showers is a rotten egg" and started running I laughed while Viv started running after her. I was about to head back to my family when somebody grabbed my hand from behind I turned around to see Jill looking at me "Can we talk?" She asked me in a really soft voice like she was scared to do so I nodded softly and she guided me to the tunnel where it was more private "I'm really sorry I stopped talking to you, it just having so much distance was hard and I happened right after I started having feelings and I just didn't know what they were and how to control and I never felt anything like that with a girl and I didnt know how you would react" I stopped her "Hey hey, calm down" I rubbed her shoulders "You're telling me that you stopped talking to me because you were figuring out your sexuality and you had a crush on me?" I ask smiling to which she just nods looking at the ground, I softly grab her chin making her look at me "I've liked you since we became close when we first met" she looked at me shocked "Really?" I nod "Does that means you still like me?" She looks excited and I smile before pulling her closer and kissing her, when we pull away I look at her "Does that answer your question?" She smiles before kissing me again and I laugh during the kiss when I her Dan and Viv's voice "Fucking finally" we pull away and look at them laughing


	11. New Girl (Mapi Leon)

Being the new girl was never easy and it's even harder when you don't understand the language. That's what happened to me when I signed for Barcelona. As soon as I got there I had a meeting with the coaches and staff they all tried their best to talk in English and I tried my best to understand Spanish. After signing the contract it was time for the pictures and time for me to get my jersey. I smiled happily when taking the pictures and then I was dismissed for the day. I got to my hotel room and laid on the bed. I still couldn't believe that I actually singed with Barcelona, it has been one of my favorites clubs ever since I was a little kid. I posted one of the pictures they took of me with my jersey and smiled at the comments from my friends back in the US. I took my chance coming here because I knew that this league would help me as a player and also because I just got out of a breakup with one of my ex teammates and I thought that this was the perfect opportunity to get over her. I saw that most of my new teammates started following me and I smiled seeing their welcome comments, I answered them and then decided to get some sleep, I was still pretty jet lagged. 

I wake up thanks to my alarm the next morning, I stretch on my bed then get up to shower. After showering I quickly get ready. I put on some black ripped jeans and an Adidas blue sweatshirt. I grab my phone and backpack along with my keycard and head out the hotel room, today I'll be meeting my teammates. I started walking discovering the streets of Barcelona, I was supposed to meet them for breakfast in the club facilities one of the places I actually knew how to get to. I managed to get there right on time, I'm not going to lie I'm extremely nervous about meeting them they're some of the best players in the world and I'm just a 22 year old player that got lucky with how my career turned out. I walked in and saw all of them turn around watching me I blushed getting nervous "Hi" I said shyly and saw Alexia and Vicky stand up "Hello, welcome to the team" I smiled at Alexia's words "Come on let's get to know each other" I nodded and sat down next to Alexia. They all introduced themselves and I knew that I made the right choice by coming here, they were an amazing group of people and I know that I'll fit right in with them. 

I laughed at Leila's jokes and then I felt somebody sit next to me so I looked to my right seeing Mapi "Hi" I smile softly at her "I really like your tattoo" I smiled softly rolling my sweatshirt letting her see my arm "Does it mean anything?" She asks while caressing it and I smile "Yeah it was my grandmother favorite animal" I smile seeing the black and white lion that converts into some woods with a person from behind "She always told me that I would never be alone so that's why there's only one person in the woods but they're not scared because the lion is there and I'm not scared cause I know my grandmother is always with me" I explain with further detail and I see her smile at my words "That's amazing" I smile "I really like yours too" I tell her seeing that her arms are almost fully tatted along with one on her neck. She smiles back and I see a flash on the side of us, I quickly look and see Leila taking a picture of us "What? You two look really cute togheter" I blush at her words and look down at the table. After that we kept talking normally until Jenni asked me If I was dating anyone, my mood clearly changed after her words "I...I recently broke up with my girlfriend, well she broke up with me really" I look down "I'm sorry to hear that, do you want to talk about it?" I sigh before nodding "She was one of my teammates on my old team, we started dating about two years ago" they all seem surprised but ignore it "Everything was good until about three months ago when she started acting really weird around me, I didn't think much of it at first but when I got the opportunity to come here I talked to her first and she was really unsupportive about it and then she broke up with me so I came here to clear my head and honestly to get over her" Leila looked at everyone and then looked at me "You all know what that means right?" I look at her weirdly "We're going out tonight" they all start nodding and celebrating about it and I laugh "Fine" we talk for a little more and then we decide to part ways "Hey, want me to drive you?" I look at Mapi and nod softly "Sure" she smiles and we say our goodbyes to the rest of the team. We get into her car and after I tell her my hotel she starts driving "It's her loss" I look at her weirdly "Your ex, it's her loss" I blush at her words decide that it's better to not say anything. We get to the hotel and I thank her "Nos vemos está noche" I look at her not understanding anything that she said but thinking she's the hottest person I've where seen and she laughs "It means I'll see you tonight" I nod and thank her again before exiting her car and going inside the hotel. 

I don't do much for the rest of the day, I talk to my friends back in the US and about two hours before we're supposed to meet up to go out I get a text from Leila asking me if wanted to ride with her so I say yes and quickly call my best friend so she can help me pick some clothes. Emily picks up and smiles "What's up? How are you doing?" I smile while putting my phone against the wall on top of the nightstand "I'm doing great, in going out tonight with them" I tell her while grabbing my suitcase "Ohh so you called me to help you pick some clothes right?" I nod at her statement "But why would you need that? Unless you want to impress somebody" I blush but quickly look down to hide "Shut up Son" she laughs "I stalked them a bit and that Mapi girl is 100% your type" I blush even harder and she starts laughing knowing she's right "Are you going to help me or do I have to call Lindsey?" She quickly stops laughing and starts helping me pick some clothes. I ended up putting on some black jeans and a button up shirt, I grabbed my necklace also putting it on before taking my phone and thanking Emily "Thank you, for helping me" she smiles at my words "You're welcome, now go impress Mapi" I blush at her words "Shut up, I'll text you later" she laughs nodding and hangs up. 

I put my hair in a bun and grabbed a leather jacket when I heard my phone ring so looked at it seeing that Leila texted me saying that she was down 'I'll be right down' I text back and grab my keycard before going down in the elevator. I get out of the hotel seeing Leila smiling at me while still inside the car. When I get closer I realize that she's not alone and that Caro and Mapi are in the car with her, I smile at them and get inside the back of the car alongside Mapi "Thanks for picking me up" she smiles back at me while starting to drive "It's no problem, I mean I had to pick them up too" I nod at her words "You look really good" I blush hearing Mapi's words "You too" she smiles at me and I smile back at her, Emily was right she was 100% my type and I'm pretty sure not only Emily knew but Leila too because of the loom she gave us after we complimented each other.

We get to the club and I'm able to appreciate how good Mapi actually looks, I'm basically checking her out when I feel someone swing their arm around my shoulder "You should stop drooling" says Caroline and I blush punching her shoulder softly "Shut up" she laughs and we go inside the club seeing the rest of the girls already there. We all sit down and we each get some drinks, I get a beer and we all talk getting to know each other better. 

After a few hours we're all kind of tipsy "Hey, do you want to dance?" I hear Mapi whisper in my ear and I nod getting up, we start dancing in between the rest of the people. She brings me closer by grabbing my waist and I bit my lip nervously "Oh fuck it" I grab her by her jaw and pull her closer kissing her, she kisses back pulling me even closer. We pull away to breath and she smiles at me "Do you want to go back to my place?" I nod at her words and we go back to where the rest of the girls are grabbing our jackets "We'll see y'all tomorrow" I say and Leila smirks at us before we leave.

When we get to her apartment both of her cast come quickly and I smile before softly caressing them "Didn't think that would be the first thing you would do when you got here" I laugh at her words and get up before taking off my jacket "And what did you think I would do?" She grabs my waist pulling me closer "Ummm I don't know...maybe this" she kisses me and I grab her neck smiling into the kiss. 

Let's just say we didn't do much sleeping that night.


	12. High School Badass (Mapi Leon)

I was woken up by my mom screaming from downstairs "Y/N! Come on you're going to be late for your first day!" I groaned "I'll be down in a few minutes!" I said and got up slowly from my bed. I stretched slowly and went to one of the boxes labeled 'clothes'. I opened it and grabbed my favorite black jeans and a random shirt, once I changed I put my checkered vans on and grabbed my backpack from the ground. I went downstairs and smiled at my mom "Excited?" I shrugged while eating an Apple, after finishing it I went back up to brush my teeth. After doing so I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and went down again I picked up my backpack and kissed my mom's cheek "See you later" I smiled at her and left the house. I started walking towards my new school, I moved with my family after my dad got a better job here.   
A few minutes later I got to the school, it was still kind of early so most of the students were outside talking with their friends, I sighed and got inside trying to find the office so I could get my schedule. When I get there I knock softly "Come in" I hear a feminine voice and I open the door slowly to reveal a middle aged woman, she gives me a smile "You must be Y/N Y/LN" I nod at her statement "I'm Michelle, I'm the vice director" I nod again "Here you have your schedule, do you want me to call one of your classmates to show you around?" She asks me and I think about it a little bit "Yeah thank you, that would help me" she nods and quickly calls someone to show me around. I wait for a few minutes and a girl comes in, she gives me a soft smile and I return it "I'm Alexia, I'll be showing you around" she tells me while we get out of the office "I'm Y/N" I tell her before she takes my schedule looking at it. 

She shows me around school and when the ball rings she leaves me on my first class seeing that we only had two classes togheter. I smile softly at the teacher "You must be Y/N right?" I nod "Well I'm Ms. Griffin I'll be your science teacher" I nod at her words again "Why don't you sit over there" she points to an empty seat besides a blonde girl and I nod going to sit down, when I do the girl looks up, she was beautiful she was wearing a leather jacket and she even had a neck tattoo, I knew she probably was the Badass of the school. She kept staring at me so I blushed looking down at my notebook "I'm Mapi" I heard her voice, it was raspy but not too much I looked at her "I'm Y/N" she smiled "Beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl" I blushed again and decided to look at my notebook again so she wouldn't notice it. 

The class wasn't that long seeing as Ms. Griffin was just introducing herself and what we would do in the year. When class ended I picked up my backpack and went into the hallway trying to find Alexia since we had this next class together, I decided to just go to my locker leaving a few notebooks there "Hey, how did your first class go?" I closed my locker revealing Alexia alongside another girl "It was good, didn't do much" she nodded "Y/N this is my girlfriend Jenni, babe this is Y/N she's New here" I smiled at her and the three of us walked to our next class, they sat down and I sat down behind them alone. They were telling me about their soccer team and how I should try out when I heard a voice "Hey, is this seat taken?" I looked up seeing Mapi "Nope" I smiled softly at her and she sat down next to me "Who are you and what did you do to Mapi?" I heard Alexia's voice to which she just laughed flipping her off "Mapi is with us on the team too" I nodded "Are you trying out for the team?" She asked me "I think so" she nodded with a small smile and Jenni was about to say something when the teacher came into the classroom and started the lesson. It was a boring class so I was just doodling random things on my notebook. I felt eyes on me so I looked up seeing that no one was looking at me, I decided to look beside me seeing Mapi staring at me to which I blushed "What?" I whispered to her and she didn't say anything and just went back to her notebook I tried to see what she was doing but she quickly covered it with her arm so I sighed deciding to just play with Alexia's hair to entertain myself for the remaining of the class. When the bell ringed I was just finishing braiding Alexia's hair "You were bored on class?" Asked Jenni while looking at Alexia to which I nodded. We got up from our seats and left the classroom so we could each go to our next class.

I ended up having all my classes with Mapi, I felt people looking at me since one I was new and two I was sitting with the school's Badass. When lunch came around I followed Mapi to the cafeteria where we sat with the rest of the girls from the soccer team, they were all really nice and I was sure I was trying out for the team. 

When the day ended I looked at the time and quickly went to my house to grab my soccer bag, once I found it I saw the time and saw that I had about five minutes to get there so I quickly ran to the school. I got to the locker room and quickly changed while thinking an excuse as to why I was late. I went to the field seeing the coach "You're late New girl" I sighed "I'm really sorry coach, I got lost and I swear it won't happen again" he nodded and told me to go run some laps with the rest of the girls. 

Fast forward to a month into the school year and we had our first home game against our rivals, I ended up making the team. I got up from my bed and changed quickly before grabbing my normal school bag and my soccer bag. As soon as I finished brushing my teeth I heard the bell ring so I quickly went downstairs grabbing my bags on my way and opening the door revealing Mapi "Hey" I smiled "Good morning, ready for the game?" I nodded and we got into her car. I looked at her while she drove, I had feelings for her and pretty much everyone on the team knew except for her "Do I have something on my face?" I heard her voice say jokingly to which I responded hitting her arm softly. When we got to school we went our separate ways to put our bags in our lockers. I smiled at Alexia while putting my bag on my locker "She still doesn't know?" She asks me after I tell her about how she caught me staring at her "Nope, at least she hasn't said anything about it" she gives me a side hug while we walk to class and I sigh "I think I'm telling her today" I say "Telling who What?" I heard her voice "Nothing" I quickly said and Mapi looked at me weirdly "Okay..." 

It was a normal day until it was time for the game, I put my jersey on and laced my cleats before going to the field with Mapi. "Hey after the game I need to tell you something" I tell her "Is it bad?" I laugh "I don't think so" she nods and I get into my position to start the game right in the middle of the field with Caro and Jenni beside me. We had an amazing game winning 4-0. As soon as the game ended I started getting nervous "You okay?" I look at Caro and nod "You sure?" She asks again "Yeah don't worry" she nods and I go find Mapi when I do we go to the locker room together seeing as the rest of the team is still outside "So...what did you wanna tell me?" She asks me sitting down in front of her locker "Ilikeyoualot" I say quickly "Can you say it slower?" I sigh nervously "I like you a lot" I say again and she looks at me shocked "You like LIKE me?" She asks and I nod looking at the ground expecting the worst but instead I feel soft hands grab my face "Good thing I like you too" she says before kissing me and I smile stupidly before kissing back. She pulls back a little smiling "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smile "Of course" I kiss her again and I feel her smile on the kiss


	13. Little Putellas (Patri Guijarro)

I walked around my room while getting ready, I had to go to my older sister game, they were going to honour her for playing 300 games so they asked us to be there. She didn't even know I was back in Barcelona so this was going to be a really good surprise for her. "Sis?You ready?" I hear the voice of my other sister Alba so I grab my phone and sunglasses before coming face to face with her and nodding "Let's go" I say and she grabs the car keys and then we both exit her house. 

Once we get to the stadium we see that our mom is already there so I smile before hugging her. She then leads us to where we'll be waiting until the 'ceremony'. We see her and her teammates start warming up but she hasn't even realized we're here. After warm ups are done we wait a few more minutes and both teams come into the field. After they shake hands they bring a Barça jersey that has the number 300 in the back and I grab the flowers. While she's looking at the jersey we start getting closer to her "Congrats sis" I say and she quickly turns around kind of not believing that we're actually there. I smile at her and she comes closer hugging us, after a very long hug I give her the flowers and she smiles even more. We then get a few pictures taken and we hug her one more time before we have to go. 

We get to our seats alongside the rest of players that were injured or got cut, we say hi to them and sit down to enjoy the match. I sit down next to Laia and she smiles putting her arm around me, I've known her for a long time now since we went to school togheter "When did you get back?" She asks me "Last night, sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to surprise you too" she smiles "Well mission accomplished" I smiled and enjoyed the rest of the game, obviously celebrating the 5 goals. 

Once the game ended we all got up and Laia still had her arm around me "Let's go, I bet your sister really wants to hug you and talk to you" I nod at her words and let her guide me to the field. We get there and Alexia immediately sees us so she quickly comes to us. I smile seeing her so excited and hug her "I'm so happy you're here" I smile even more at that and kiss her cheek "I've missed you so much" she says pulling apart and looking at me so I smile "I've missed you too" she smiles "Let's go, I bet even Mapi and Jenni missed you" I chuckle at that and let her lead me to where Mapi and Jenni are talking to another teammate of theirs. Mapi is the first of them to see me and she smiles at me before quickly coming to hug me "Little Putellas!" I laugh at the nickname she gave me since she started daring Alba "Y/N!" I hear Jenni's voice and then feel another body collide against Mapi and I. We pull away and I smile at them "How you've been?" Jenni does the same thing as Alex and she looks me up and down "I've been really good" I smile "You've gotten taller" Alexia laughs at that nodding "She's going to be taller than me" she puts her arm around me smiling. We stayed there talking for a little bit longer, I could feel Patri looking at me and to be completely honest I stared at her the whole game. I looked at her and caught her starring so I softly smile at her and she blushes "Patri? You okay? You looking a little bit red?" Alexia asks her so she blushes even more nodding her head and I try not to laugh. "We should probably go shower" says Mapi smirking at me and Patri, she clearly saw us staring at each other, Alexia nods and kisses my head "We're eating together right?" I nod "Don't worry I'm not leaving right away" she nods and they leave going to their locker room.

I go find Laia and when I do I hug her from behind, she looks and sees me so she smiles "We should catch up" I nod "Come eat with us, I'm sure my sister won't mind" she looks at me "Are you sure?" I nod again "Yeah, besides I'm almost a 100% sure that we're going to end up eating with the whole team" she nods and we leave the field to wait for my sister and her teammates. We're waiting for a few minutes and we start seeing them come out "Hey girls" Alexia says coming closer to us so we both wave at her "Where are we eating?" I ask her and she looks at her teammates like I suspected "There's a really good place not far from here" everyone nods at what Patri says "Hope you don't mind, they wanted to tag along and celebrate" I smile at her letting her know she doesn't have to worry "It's okay, I suspected it would happen. Besides I'm staying for a while" she smiles happily at that last part and then Jenni talks saying that we should get going and all of us nod. 

We start walking and I stay behind most of the group alongside Laia, we talk about what we did in the time I was away, I could feel somebody looking at us from time to time but I didn't bother trying to see who it was suspecting it was Mapi. We get to the restaurant and I sit down next to Alexia and Mapi quickly sits down on my other side. 

Patri ends up sitting right in front of me so I give her a small smile and she softly blushes giving me a smile too. Mapi hits my leg under the table so I break eye contact with Patri and look at Mapi weirdly she looks at me and nods towards Patri so I furrow my eyebrows "What?" I ask her whispering and she sighs "You really are that oblivious" I look at her even more confused and she shakes her head "Just forget it" I stay for a few minutes thinking about what does she means and then I just start talking with Patri and Alexia. 

After a few minutes of talking we end up ordering our food, the waitress takes our order and we go back to our conversation "For how long will you be staying?" Asks Alexia while looking at me "Well as long as they want me here" she alongside Patri looks at me confused "They?" Patri asks and I smile "Yeah, my boss. As long as they want me here I'll stay" they nod at my words "What job will you be doing?" I smile at Alexia shrugging my shoulders "Wait and see" that clearly confuses her but before she can say anything the waitress starts bringing the food. 

We almost immediately start eating and Alexia talks to Jenni while I end up talking to Mapi "So...How are things with Alba?" She instantly smiles so I do too knowing they make each other happy "Everything is going great so far" I nod at her words "And you? How are things with Beth?" I feel eyes on me but I don't look "We broke up when when I found out I was coming back" I sigh "But I'm okay, It was the healthiest thing to do" she nods knowing that I wasn't on really good terms with Beth "Enough about her, what are you even doing here?" I laugh at her words shaking my head "I got a job Mapi" she nods "But doing what exactly?" I shrug my shoulders "I'm not telling you" she looks at me shocked "Does Alba know?" I shake my head and she pouts at me so I laugh "Nobody but me knows, and I'm not telling you León" she pouts even more so I shake my head looking away from her and I end up making eye contact with Patri so we smile at each other "Come on! Tell me!" I hear Mapi so I stop looking at Patri "Mapi stop, I'm not telling you" I hear Patri laugh and Mapi does too cause she looks at her "Do you know?" I laugh "Mapi stop it, I literally just met Patri. How would she know what job I'll be doing?" She shrug her shoulders pouting. She cross her arms still pouting and I laugh alongside Patri "You're such a baby!" Says Patri making Mapi pout even more so the both of us laugh at her. 

Mapi gives up and starts eating although she's still clearly trying to figure our what my work will be. Patri smiles softly at me "Why aren't you telling them?" I smile "I want to surprise them" she looks confused "What? You'll be working with us or something?" She smiles kind of excitedly so I shrug my shoulders "You never know" we smile at each other and then end up listening to the conversation the rest of the team is having. 

After we finish eating we start parting ways and the only people left are Mapi, Leila, Patri, Alexia, Jenni and me. "Where are you staying?" Alexia asks me "I stayed at Alba's yesterday but I don't know if I'll be staying there for long" she nods "You know you can always stay with us" I nod smiling at Jenni "Yeah, I know" I say "Or... you can always stay with me" says Mapi and I nod smiling, I had always had a good relationship with her "I know León, but I'll stay with Alba until I can find an apartment" they nod and then we say our goodbyes. I end up in the car with Alexia and Jenni "Why aren't you telling us about your new work?" I shrug "I kind of want to surprise y'all" they nod and think about what my work could be. 

When I wake up the next day, I smile at Alba while we have breakfast "You excited?" She asks me "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. I want to see how Alexia reacts" she nods "Don't worry she'll be super happy" I nod and finish my breakfast "Do you want me to drive you there?" I shake my head grabbing my camera bag "I'll walk" she nods and kisses my head "Be careful" I nod "I'll see you later tonight" she nods and I grab my sets of keys and wave at her before walking out the door. I put my headphones in and start walking to the club's facilities. 

While I'm walking I get a text from Laia so I stop to answer her 'hey, do you want to go grab lunch today' I smile softly at her text 'I can go pick you up after practice' I smile and and answer her 'Yeah for sure, I'll see you later' I start walking knowing she'll be very surprised when she sees me in the club. When I get there I'm greeted by Lluís and his staff "Hey Y/N, it's good to see you, you can start setting up" he says pointing to the side of the field and I nod going to where he tells me.

I start getting everything set up. I take out my camera and start configurating It according to the light on the field. I start hearing voices so I get up from the ground and turn around seeing the team coming on the field. 

I take advantage of the fact that they hadn't really seen my face and start taking pictures of them. When they start getting closer they all look at me confused, clearly not knowing who I am. "Hello girls, today will be a very light training it main focus will be recovery for all of you who played yesterday" they all nod but their attention still lingers around me "Before we start I would like to introduce y'all to our new team photographer, Y/N Come over here!" He signals to me so I let my camera dangle around my neck getting closer to them "No fucking way!" I smile at Jenni's words "I know most of y'all already know her so I don't want a big fuss about this" they nod but some of them are clearly very excited about it "Come on, let's get this training started" he says and I wave to the team before going back to where I was, taking a lot of pics of them. 

As soon as practice is over Mapi, Laia and Alexia come running to where I am. I smile at them putting my camera down in my bag "Hey guys!" I smile and Laos clings onto me "I'm so happy right now" I laugh hugging her back "That's why you weren't telling us" I nod at Alexia and she smiles "I'm glad you didn't, this was a very good surprise" she kisses my head and I smile with Laia still hugging onto me. "We really should of figured it out to be honest" says Mapi after thinking for a bit and I nod laughing "Hey L?" I say and she takes her head out of my neck "As much as I love you, you should go shower" I say and Alexia and Mapi laugh nodding, she hits my chest so I laugh "Go so we can have lunch" that quickly gets her off of me "See you in a bit" she says while running to the locker rooms and we laugh. 

"She has a crush on you" I look at Mapi weirdly "What are you talking about?" I ask and she shakes her head "You really are oblivious, Laia is literally in love with you" I shake my head at her putting my camera bag around my shoulder "You're crazy" she shakes her head and we start walking to the locker rooms. I tune out the conversation Alexia and Mapi are having and I start thinking about what Mapi said, It couldn't be possible. I'm still thinking about it once we do get to the locker room and they both kiss my head before going in. I stay there waiting for Laia, she was my best friend and we had always been really close, like really close, to the point where people would ask us if we were dating but we always just laughed about it. I was still thinking about it when I felt a hand on my shoulder so I jumped scared "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I smile softly at Patri "Don't worry, I was just in my thoughts" she nods "Are you waiting for Alexia?" She asks while letting herself fall on the wall next to me and I shake my head "For Laia actually" she nods but I feel like I see her face drop for a second but she quickly recovers smiling at me "You two going on a date?" I choke on air at her question and quickly shake my head "No we're just going to get some lunch and catch up" she nods smiling more and she's about to say something when the door to the locker room opens and we see Laia come our smiling at us with her hair still mostly wet "Hey Patri" she says smiling and then looks at me "You ready to go?" I nod at her and we both smile saying bye to Patri and then Laia swings her arm around my shoulder. 

We get to her car and she opens the door for me. After we both get on the car I put some music and she smiles starting to drive "I've missed this" I smile at her nodding my head "Believe me, me too" she looks at me for a bit smiling and then turns toward the road again. I spent most of the day with Laia, we got lunch and talked about everything. She took me to Alba's house and that's when we said our goodbyes. I then wave at her before going inside the house, when I do I see Alba and Mapi cuddling on the couch watching a movie "Hey sis, how did it go?" I smile "It was good, we got lunch and talked for a while" she nods knowing that we drifted for a bit while I was in England "Do you want to eat dinner with us? Mapi is cooking" I smile nodding, It was something kind of normal for us to eat together whenever I was in town. "I'll be in my room editing some pictures" I say and they nod. 

I was about an hour into editing some of the pics when somebody knocks on my 'bedroom' door "Come in!" Mapi enters smiling at me "Dinner will be ready in a bit" I smile nodding "Oh and Leila and Patri are also eating with us" I nod "Are they already here?" She nods "I'll be right out" she nods again and closes the door again. I finish editing the pic and then I turn off the computer.

I quickly put it on my beside table and get up closing the door "Hey camera girl" I laugh at Leila "Hey girls" I sit down next to them. We start talking but it's mostly them asking me questions about my life in England and about me in general. Mapi then brings the food so we start talking about the team and the league while enjoying the food Mapi made. After eating we still talk for a bit and then Leila says she has to leave "Are you staying for a bit more?" She asks Patri and she starts thinking about it "I can take you, if you want" I say knowing Mapi will be staying for the night and she smiles nodding, Leila then leaves and we stay talking for a bit more. It starts getting late so I look at Patri "Do you want to go? It's getting kind of late" she nods and Mapi tosses me her keys "Take care of it" I laugh nodding "See you in a bit" they nod and I leave with Patri. We get on the car and she gives me indications to her house "Can I put some music on?" I smile at her "Of course Patri" she smiles and puts on some music while I drive "You live close to Alexia right?" I say recognizing the directions and she nods "Yeah, she actually helped me get it" I nod "You're like a sister to her" I say knowing how much my sister loved her and she smiles "Can I ask you something?" She asks after a while and I nod still looking at the road "Is there something going on between Laia and you?" I stop at the red light and look at her shaking my head "We're just best friends" she nods "Why?" I ask and then start driving again "I was wondering since you two seem really close" I nod "We are but we're not dating. She's like a sister to me. We've been through a lot together" she nods and I continue driving. I look at the time while parking seeing that it's already 1 am. "Thanks for driving me here" I smile nodding "It's not a problem, I enjoy spending time with you" she blushes smiling "I do too" I smile and she's about to get off the car when she turns around looking at me "I'm sorry if this is too forward but... would you like to go out sometime?" I smile at her nodding "Of course, I'd love to" she smiles and kisses my before getting off the car and then waving at me before going inside her house. I stay there smiling for a bit and then drive back. 

Part 2? With the date?


	14. Winning Confessions (Katie McCabe)

"Are you ever going to tell her?" I jump startled at Lia's voice "Tell who what?" I ask trying to play dum but she clearly doesn't buys it so I sigh shrugging my shoulders "I have no idea Li" I look at Katie again and see her trying to compare biceps with Danielle so I shake my head at her. I feel Lia putting her arm around my shoulders "You should tell her, I'm sure she'll like you back" I stop looking at Katie and redirect my view to Lia "I don't know Li, I don't want to ruin the friendship" she sighs and hugs me "It'll be alright" I nod in her shoulder holding her close. She pulls away and kisses my forehead "Come on let's get back to practice" I nod at her giving a small smile "Let's go".

As we're getting back to the field Katie is quick to approach me "Hey" she grabs my arm making me look at her "You okay?" I smile softly at her worry and nod "Yeah I was just getting some advice from Li" she nods "If you feel bad or need anything please let me know" she caresses my arm and I blush softly nodding "I will don't worry, now come on I want to kick your ass in scrimmage" I quickly change topics and she shakes her head laughing "You wish Y/LN" I laugh at her "You're going down McCabe" we laugh as we part ways to our respective teams. 

When we finish practice I quickly find Katie and I smirk at her "Told you I was going to kick your ass" she shakes her head with a smile "I was going easy on you, didn't want you to feel bad" I shake my head at her "Just admit it. I kicked your ass" before she can answer Joe calls us all for a quick chat before he lets us go to the locker room. "As you all know we have the cup final against Manchester City in two days. I want you all to stay focused and be ready for this, I know we can win it and we will do so." We all smile and then do our typical huddle, "Team on three" we put our hands in the middle and at three we all scream "Team!" 

As I'm putting on my shoes after showering I feel not only Katie sit next to me but Daan too. I look at the dutch weirdly since she normally is goofing off with Beth or trying to annoy Viv "So Manchester City huh?" I look at her weirdly and that's the moment I notice her mischievous smile "Yeah?" I know Katie is listening too since I can feel her getting a bit closer to me "You know who plays for City right?" I shrug my shoulders not knowing where's the point she's trying to make "Ellie..." I blush and hit her shoulder "Don't you dare!" I tell her quickly I shouldn't have told her about that. "What about Ellie?" I hear Katie ask and I close my eyes not wanting to be in this situation at all "Oh you don't know? Ellie and Y/N ha-" before she can say anything else I put my hand on her mouth and get up grabbing her with me "Don't you even dare to bite me" I say seriously and she realizes that I'm mad so she just lets me get out of the locker room alongside her "Why would you do that!?" I ask her after taking my hand from her mouth "I wanted to get Katie jealous so you two would finally admit your feelings for each other" I shake my head at her "She doesn't have feelings for me Daan, stop trying to get me to admit my feelings" she's clearly frustrated but she decides to just nod "I'm sorry, I won't do it again" I nod and give her a quick hug "Thank you" we get back to the locker room and all eyes are on us "What just happened?" Asks Leah and I sigh getting back to my place "Daan was being annoying as always" she gasps offended and I shrug "You know I'm right" I finish putting on my sneakers and I grab my bag. "You need a ride?" I hear Katie ask and I nod so she grabs her bag too and smiles at the rest of the girls "See you tomorrow!" I wave at them and we start walking towards the parking lot.

We get inside Katie's car and she starts driving "So? What happened with you and Ellie?" She asks curiously but with a hint of jealousy? No I'm imagining things "It's not important, Daan just wanted to annoy me" I say not really wanting to talk about Ellie "So nothing happened?" She asks and I sigh shaking my head "Not exactly" I admit and she looks at me for a bit before looking back a the road "Why don't you wanna tell me?" I sigh once again and look at her "I just don't want to talk about Ellie but if you really want to know I'll tell you" she nods basically telling me to tell her and I sigh "You know that I had camp with the rest of the England girls a few months ago right?" I ask and she nods "Well Ellie and I were roommates and the last day we were just talking and she was giving me advice on something and I was trying to do the same for her. We ended up getting a bit tipsy and we just said fuck the problems we needed advice on and that we were going to have a good night that day. We kept drinking and talking and one thing led to another and we ended up hooking up" I admit and I can see her start grabbing the wheel with force "It didn't mean anything to either of us and when I got back here I told Daan" she nods and seeing her so angry about it makes me wonder and my mind goes back to what Daan said is it possible that she has feelings for me too? "Thank you for telling me, I hope she doesn't distract you. We need you scoring on her and not scoring her" I blush at the extremely bad joke she made and hit her shoulder "Shut up" she smiles softly and parks in front my house "I'll see you tomorrow McCabe" she nods and waves so I get out of car and into my house. 

[Time skip...]

It was a good day to play the finals and all of us were pretty excited. The locker room was full of laughs but it was clear too that all of us wanted to be focused. I was laughing at Jill's attempts to dancing when Katie sat down next to me "Nervous?" She asked grabbing my hand in hers "A bit" she nods stroking my hand with her thumb "We got this, I know we do" I nodded at her words but before I could answer Joe was calling us to get lined up. I took a deep breath centering myself and got up. 

We get to the tunnel and I stand in front of Katie, I feel eyes on me so I look up and see Ellie. She winks at me and I shake my head with a smile, we were good friends and after our hook up we would occasionally jokingly flirt with each other. I hear Katie huff behind me so I reach back to grab her hand and since we're about to walk I bend back a bit "You okay?" I whisper and she just simply squizzs my hand but before I could question her any further Viv who's in front of me starts walking out so I stop holding Katie's hand and start walking behind the Dutch. 

The game is tough but we somehow manage to come out on top. As soon as I hear the final whistle I throw my hands in the air with a smile in my face, Katie is quick to approach me so I smile even more catching her "We did it!" I smile at her excitement "We really did" I slowly bring her down seeing the rest of the girls running to us. We form a big group hug and then we start shaking hands with the Manchester City girls. I get to Ellie and smirk, she shakes her head at me and we share a quick hug "Congrats on the win" she says and I smile at her "Congrats on the saves" she smiles softly and I grab her face making her look at me "You were amazing out there, don't doubt that. You made us really suffer and I'm sure the next game will be even harder than this one" she nods softly and thanks me. We hug once again and I go on my way to where the team is waiting for the medals "So Ellie huh?" I hear Daan so I just flick her head not wanting to deal with her. I stand next to Katie and I put my arm around her "We getting drunk tonight?" I ask smirking knowing it was going to be a long night for everyone, she scoffs softly "Is that even a question? Daan already almost stole a bottle of champagne" I laugh at the statement. 

[Time skip...] 

We get to the locker room and as soon as we do we start grabbing bottles and celebrating. 

A good thirty minutes later we're all pretty tipsy, well at least in my case, Daan is absolutely wasted. I grab my phone and start filming her she's literally dancing to no music on top of a table that nobody knows how in the world got here. I make sure to post it tagging her and then I feel an arm around my shoulders, I look beside me seeing Katie and smile "You already drunk McCabe?" She laughs shaking her head "I'm just getting started" I smile at her and accept the beer she's offering. A bit later we're still in the same position when she brings her face closer to mine and says "I need to tell you something" I look at her noticing how close we are and I blush nodding "You can tell me anything" she grabs my hand and starts walking out of the locker room. 

We get outside and she's clearly nervous "Katie? What's wrong?" I ask her concerned "Are you dating Ellie? I saw how you flirted with her after we won" I'm taken back by her words so I take a bit of time to answer "I don't have anything with Ellie, why would you think that?" I say and she stays silent so I start thinking and the only reasonable reason that comes to my mind is jealousy but no that couldn't be, she doesn't feel the same right? "Were you jealous?" I ask softly and she starts blushing in a deep shade of red "No, of course not" she talks quickly and without looking at me a clear sign that she's lying "K you have nothing to be jealous about" I start getting closer to her and she looks at me confused "I like you Katie, I'm in love with you" I admit without really thinking and before I can take it back in fear of rejection she grabs my face kissing me. I smile into the kiss and grab her waist bringing her closer, we separate when air becomes a problem and she smiles "I've been waiting a long time for that" she says and I smile kissing her again. Maybe Daan was right about making her jealous after all.


	15. Date Night (Patri Guijarro x reader)

"Y/N! Come on! We'll be late!" I wake up after hearing the screams and see Laia smiling softly at me "Come on, we have to get to the train station" I sigh nodding and stretch "I'll be ready in a few" she nods and leaves the room so I quickly get ready grabbing my camera bag alongside my other bag walking out of the room. "You ready?" I nod at Laia so we quickly get into her car. 

After about 15 minutes of Laia driving we finally get to the train station. We find the rest of the team and Patri smiles as soon as she sees me so I blush waving at all of them. We still hadn't gone on the date and if I'm being honest I was nervous about it. I was scared that she didn't want to go out with me anymore. I'm still on my thoughts when I feel someone grab my hand, I jump scared at the sudden contact "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" I smile softly at Patri and grab her hand "It's okay Don't worry" she smiles watching our interwined hands "I was thinking..." I gasp at her confession and she shakes her head laughing "As I was saying, remember that I asked you out?" I smile nodding at her "Of course I do" she smiles blushing and starts playing with my fingers "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go on it when we're in Madrid" I smile seeing her nervous and blushed. She's still looking down at our hands so I lift her head up with my other hand and smile nodding "I would love that Patri" she blushes smiling even more "Great!" I'm about to say something when Lluís starts telling us to go to the train so I smile softly at her and follow the rest of the staff. We get into the train and I end up sitting next to Alexia so I smile at her letting her put her head on my shoulder. "I saw you talking to Patri" she says and I nod "Did she finally ask you out?" She asks and I laugh nodding "Yeah she did" she smiles "I'm happy for you two, the both of you deserve to be happy and I know you'll make each other happy" I smile at her words pulling her closer to me, she was the best sister I could of ever asked for. When we get to Madrid I quickly grab my camera taking photos of them. Patri finds me taking pictures and smiles posing for the camera so I laugh taking pictures of her. The rest of the girls laugh at Patri being stupid and I manage to take a few pics of them teasing her. 

After about half an hour we get to the hotel and Lluís gives us the room keys, I quickly go into mine connecting my laptop and just setting up everything. I start editing some of the pictures from earlier laughing when I get to the ones with Patri goofing off. I smile looking at them and edit them just barely. I stay on my room editing for about two hours until I hear someone knock at my door. I get up from my bed leaving my laptop there, I go to the door opening it seeing Mapi and Leila outside, I look at them weirdly "What did you do?" I ask scared of the two of them together "Nothing! We just wanted to go get some coffee and thought about asking you to come with us" I look at Leila for a bit, I didn't believe them and she knew that "Alright fine, we want to prank your sister and we wanted to see if you would help us" I open my mouth in shock and shake my head "Oh hell no, there's no way" I say and they start pouting and pleading me "No, there's literally no way I'll do that" they keep trying to convince me for a while "No! I'm not pranking Alexia!" I say and I'm about to close the door on their faces when Leila puts her foot in between "We can prank someone else! But please we want your help" she pouts and I sigh "Why do you especially need my help?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her "We want you to record it with your camera so it look cool" I shake my head at them "You are a literal child" I say and go inside grabbing my camera "Come on let's go" they jump high fiving and start dragging me somewhere else. I sigh following them, not sure if it was a good idea or not but it was too late to back out. 

"Just knock the door and start recording" I nod and they stand on each side of the door I knock on it and start recording, Patri opens the door and smiles seeing me. Before she can react Leila and Mapi jump screaming scaring her successfully, they both start laughing and Patri just glares at them "I hate you" she tells them and I laugh "We're sorry but it was funny" Mapi reasons with her and she just shakes her head closing the door "Are we done?" I asked them and they nod "Please pass us that video" I nod and go back to my room exporting the video and sending it to both of them. 

The next time I get out of my room is for team dinner, I sit down with the rest of the staff and we all make small talk while we eat. I can feel someone looking at me but I don't look knowing it's probably Patri or Alexia. Once we finish dinner I'm walking back to the elevator when Patri stops me smiling at me "Hey, would you like to go on the date tomorrow night?" I smile at her nodding "Of course Patri" she smiles blushing "Well be ready at seven, wear something kind of fancy" I nod at her words and kiss her cheek "See you tomorrow" she nods blushing and I go to my room with a big smile on my face. 

The next day, it's full of practices and me taking pictures of all of them, although it's clear that there a lot more of Patri than the rest of the girls. When we finally get back to the hotel I quickly get to my room so I can upload the pictures, when I finish posting the pics I realize that it's already 4 pm so I grab my phone texting Alexia 'hey, I have the date with Patri tonight can you help me get ready' I send it and wait for her reply. Just a few minutes later she replies telling me she'll be in my room alongside Jenni in a few minutes. 

I hear a knock on my door so I get up letting Jenni, Alexia and Mapi in. "So...do you know where is she taking you?" Jenni asks sitting on my bed "Not really, she just told me to wear something kind of fancy" they nod and before Alexia can ask I point to where my suitcase is so she kisses my head and they start looking for something for me to wear. "Go take a shower and we'll have an outfit ready by the time you come out" I nod at Jenni's words and grab a towel going into the bathroom. 

When I'm done showering I get out putting on my underwear. I get out of the bathroom and see some black skinny jeans, a basic striped button up and a leather jacket I smile at the girls and start getting changed. "Do I look good?" I ask once I finish changing and putting on my shoes. They are all quick to nod smiling at me "You look awesome, do you know what are you going to do with your hair?" I smile at Alexia "Yeah I was thinking maybe a bun?" She nods and grabs a hair tie, she always did them for me. I sit down and she starts brushing my hair and then she puts it up on a bun. Just as she finishes there's a knock on the door, I grab my key alongside my phone and kiss each of their cheeks "Be careful and let us know how it goes" I nod at Jenni and open the door seeing Patri there. She looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing some jeans and a red blouse "Y-You look amazing" I manage to say still in awe of her, she blushes grabbing my hand "You do too, just wow" I blush at her words and the girls come out of my room, they smile at Patri "Take care" we both nod and I close the door before we go our separate ways. "So...Are you telling me where are we going?" I ask intertwining our fingers "Nope, it's a surprise" she smiles and we get in the elevator. She ended up taking me to one of the best restaurants in Madrid, we spent the whole night just talking and eating getting to know each other better and after tonight I was sure I was falling for her. 

We're walking back to the hotel with our hands interwined when I just stop walking. She also stops and looks at me worried "Are you okay?" I nod and look her in the eyes "Yeah, I just want to ask you something" she nods and grabs my other hand bringing me closer "I'm listening" I smile softly at her worried face "I like you, a lot and today just proved how much I do. I want to be with you so...Patri, would you be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously and she smiles before grabbing my face and kissing me. I smile into the kiss and bring her closer by her waist "Does that answer your question?" I nod softly and kiss her once again. 

We get back to the hotel and she ends up staying in my room for the night where we cuddle until we both fall asleep. I wake up the next day thank to both of our alarms and I kiss her head before turning both of them off. We start getting ready and she has a permanent smile on her face which makes me smile too. 

We get to breakfast and the team is quick to tease her since they all knew we were going out last night and that she wasn't in her room. Alexia comes over to me and I smile nodding "We're together" I say and she smiles hugging me "I'm so happy for you, you deserve this happiness" I smile into that hug and bring her closer. 

After breakfast Patri approaches me but before she can say anything Laia also does. I look at Laia knowing exactly what she's going to do "I like you Patri but you dare to hurt her and I won't be afraid to end your career" Patri is clearly scared at her statement but before she can react Laia glares softly at her "I mean it" she kisses my head and leave and I just laugh at Patri's scared expression "She wasn't being serious was she?" I laugh harder and start walking away towards the bus "Was she?" She asks following me still kind of scared and I just shake my head at her. 

This is part two of Little Putellas


End file.
